This invention relates to retractable hose reel assemblies.
A known hose reel assembly comprises a casing providing a rotatable support for a reel around which the hose is wound. When the hose is pulled off the reel, a spring is wound up to provide stored energy which is used for driving the reel in a direction corresponding to winding of the hose, to provide for automatic retraction of the hose onto the reel. The invention aims to provide a means of preventing withdrawal or unwinding movement of the hose from the reel, for example to prevent vandalism or to prevent a child pulling the hose from the reel and then possibly suffering discomfort or injury as a result of the automatic retraction of the hose.
According to one aspect of the invention a retractable hose reel assembly comprises a casing, a reel rotatably mounted with respect to the casing and locking means for preventing or limiting rotational movement of the reel in a direction corresponding to unwinding of the hose from the reel.
According to another aspect of the invention a retractable hose reel assembly comprises a casing, a reel rotatably mounted in the casing, drive means for rotating the reel in a direction corresponding to the winding of the hose on the reel, first retaining means for preventing or limiting rotational movement of the reel in a winding direction and second retaining means for preventing or limiting rotational movement of the reel in an unwinding direction. Preferably, the second retaining means are capable of being rendered operative at a partially unwound condition of the hose or at the fully wound condition of the hose.
The second retaining means preferably include an actuating member manually movable between an operative locking position, in which the second retaining means prevent or limit unwinding movement of the reel, and an inoperative unlocked position in which the second retaining means are inoperative. The actuating member is preferably a pivotally movable lever incorporating or carrying a projecting end in the form of a crank, which, in the operative position, projects into the path of movement of the rotatable reel or a member carried thereby, in order to block rotation of the reel in an unwinding direction.
The first retaining means may comprise a ratchet and pawl, one mounted on the casing and the other on the reel, with the ratchet preferably being mounted on the reel and the pawl on the casing. The drive means may include a torsion spring in which energy is stored when the hose is unwound from the reel.
In the preferred embodiment to be described, the ratchet is mounted on the reel and carries projecting formations with which the crank is engageable in order to prevent or limit rotational movement of the reel in an unwinding direction.